This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a platform for stairs, and the principal object of the invention is to provide a device which may be effectively employed as a scaffold structure for stairs, or a step-up platform to reach portions of the ceiling and the walls of a room.
In the past it has been necessary to use a complicated scaffold structure on stairs. Scaffolds are quite expensive to purchase or lease, and require considerable time to erect. Often a number of separate sections of scaffolds have to be secured together in the desired configuration.